1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a display driver integrated circuit, a display system including the same, and a display data processing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advent of a smart phone which includes a high-definition television (HDTV) class of super resolution display module, a wide extended graphics array (WXGA) (800×1280) or full HD class (1080×1920) of super resolution mobile display driver integrated circuit (DDI) using organic light emitting display (OLED) and/or low temperature polysilicon liquid crystal display (LTPS-LCD) techniques may be needed. The DDI may necessitate a variety of solutions for low-power driving with a view to reducing current consumption, heat, and burden of an application processor (AP) when the super resolution mobile display is driven.
In addition, the amount of data transferred between the DDI and a CMOS image sensor (CIS) and a mobile AP through a high speed serial interface (HSSI) may increase to cope with a super resolution such as full HD. Accordingly, there may be a need for a DDI with high-speed driving capacity.